Fix a heart
by imeeve
Summary: Have you ever feel like you lose yourself, like you are broken, like you are a mess. All of us have been there, and there's always someone who comes in the perfect moment to be there with you and FIX YOUR HEART. Please feel free to leave a comment and all the suggestions will count thank you ACHELE AND FABERRY SHIPPERS 3
1. The great new life

_****Plase feel free to comment, every suggestions will be considerated. Hope you like it 3_

_**The Great New Life **  
_

_"I'm broken and I don't even know how do I get here, till this point, I don't feel like doing a thing, I'm a mess , i have been a mess for over a year by now, its already 4 pm and Im still in my pjs". _a little hand writing this words on a notebook.

The brunette was sitting there in a messy bed, dirty clothes everywhere and white and used pieces of paper all over the center table and the desk and also the nightstand and the boudoir, the girl was certainly a mess.

After 20 minutes of writing and another 30 minutes at the computer, she could stand up, the time passed and she was just standing in the same place without moving and then she stepped, and then another one and another one till she got her clothes at the floor and went to the bathroom and changed her pjs.

When she was ready 30 min later she got out of the apartment and went to her weekly Time Square visit, every weekend was almost the same since she moved to New York, every fucking weekend was the same routine and after walk all around the stores and the theaters, take a sit in the middle of the stairs just to watch all the people around there and how they were so excited about being at NY just like her when she just get there.

At 11 pm the girl took the subway and by 12 she was or laying in the bed or doing some homework and studying for school, but every weekend were almost like the same.

She has no friends, the people she knows from school were her competence not her friends, soon they're gonna be fighting to get the same role at a play or something, so she could not allow herself to make friends there.

Monday has come, the week days routine was:

* wake up around 7 am, take a shower, get dress and drink 2 cups of coffee.

* get out of the apartment and go to NYADA

* arts history, text analysis, sheakspear, music theory, ballet, singing, acting

* eat some salad at some cafe near there

* rehersals from 5 to 10

* finally go back to the aparment

* go to sleep

She was barely eating and barely resting, she was just being a zombieand before she knew weekend was here again.

Was the phone ringing? she could barely hear it and the she heard her own voice.

-hi, is Rachel Berry diva and future super star please leave your messenge I have to be really busy at this moment, but I promise to call you later- *bip*

-hello there - it was him, of course she could recognize that delicate voice that any man has - guess who is in the city?, I came here to see your lovely diva face and you can not answer the phone Miss Rachel "i'm pretty busy right now" Berry, I can not belive it.

Wait, what?, Kurt was there?, at the city? he is at NY? he was here to see her, really?, what does she suposse to do?, she was a total mess, she ran as fast as she could to get the phone.

- Well, call me when you have time, Im going to the hotel im staying and then I'm gonna walk around Times Square waiting for your call, you have my number, see you later.

She couldn't pick the phone before she hang up the phone

- shit - it was the only word that come out of her.


	2. Chapter 2: THE GIRL HE KNOWS

_Hello there, this is the second chapter of this story, I hope you like it and please leave some reviews and comments XD_

**The girl he knows**

It only took her 30 minutes to be ready and walking to Times Square after Kurt's call, she looked at her phone and called the number on the screen.

- hello? honey? are you there?- the girl asked - I'm here, standing at the George Cohan statue and I can not find you, you know that is full of people in here.

-keep looking baby, I'm just right here.

- seriously Kurt if you dont tell me where the hell are you, I'm not gonna find you never- said the girl, a little bit louder and doing faces, starting to get really pissed of about it.

- just turn around honey.

- what?

A pair of hands covered the girls eyes in a moment and she couldn't do anything about it., at the same time a big smile come out of the brunette face.

- Kurt! kurtie! babie! I can not believe you are here, I have been missing you so freaking much, ooohhh I needed you here, I'm so happy you are here - a pair of tears were dripping of her eyes.

- Calm down honey, calm down I'm here, relax! - giving her a big hug - I almost couldn't recognize you, girl what's wrong with you? what are you wearing, god sake , no offence but you look like a piece of shit, where is my diva friend?

- oh kurt! I don't know where she is, really, I don't know where she is anymore, I have been a mess for the last months.

- look at your face honey, don't you have mirrors in your room?, look at those eye bags, do you sleep?, oohh Rachel, have you been eating at least, you don't look healthy at all- the sound of his voice was pretty worried.

- Kurt don't get mad at me now, please, Im not ok and I don't need you to tell me that, I already have my parents yelling at me when when skype, my flatmate, my professors, and the guy that works at the coffe shop ok?, now why don't we go to the mcdonalds right here I'm getting a salad and you can ask for a wrap or something. - rachel says, and started to walk with her arm in the guy's.

Both crossed the street together, get in the mcdonalds and when the had their food went upstairs and found a table.

- and how lovely surprise, now tell me why are you here without telling me before.

- i came here to spend the weekend with you honey, but clearly, my favorite diva is not here.

- so since you are here- ignoring what the guy had said- what do you want to do the rest of the weekend? - say to him grabbing his arm - OOHHH i know, we have to go and watch WICKED today!

- That's what I was hopping to hear - he said at the same time that he pulled a pair of tickets of his purse.

They had finished their meals already and the play started in about 30 minutes so they walked till they get the theater and wait for 15 min more in their seats.

- so blaine and I are having a break right now, he is so stressed trying to get a role in a movie, doing auditions going from a city to another but when both of us are at the same city we try to see each other as much as possible- he added when he saw the girls face.

- you are going to be back together soon, I know it, you are born to be together, so bad I can not say the same about me and Finn - her face was getting worst than when he saw her in the morning.

- you haven't told me what happened with him yet, it's been a year Rachel and you have not told me yet!

- There is nothing to say about it Kurt, our log distance relationship was not working, he got a new girl at the town he's living and that was all, is your brother, why didn't you ask him?

- He's is not living in our hose anymore Rachel, he barely call at home, so no I couldn't ask him.

The lights went out and the curtains were opened and for 2 hours Kurt could see the Rachel he knows.

- I wish I can be Elphaba someday.

- you will, you are going to be her, you are going to be the best Elphaba ever- taking her friend's hand - hey are we going to dinner? we can take it at my hotel if you want.

- Whatever you want my dear, let's go- taking Kurts arm in her.

The boy was texting part of the night while they were taking their dinner and Rachel was telling him her week routine, talking about sheakspear and arts history when suddenly the guy disappeared and appeared again 5 min later.

- Hey sweetie,I have you a surprise, i mean actually it was a surprise for me but i know that you'll like it.

And when the brunnette look up, a stylish boy was standing in front of her, wearing gel in his hair, a red bow, a grey cardigan and red jeans.

- BLAAAIINEEE! I'ts you! What are you doing here? OMG!

- I came here for an audition and... oohh wait I have another surprise for you guys, you are going to freak out now.

The boy look back and wave his hand for someone to come and join them.

And a minute later she was standing there, she saw her, was that her?

- Quinn - the brunnette said in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3: A Good Night

_Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this I hope you already like it, I try to keep uploading a new chapter every day, enjoy and feel free to ask me anything, leave comments and give some reviews. I love you all_

**CHAPTER 3: A Good Night**

The blond girl appears in a few seconds in front of their table, she was gorgeous in that white dress and a cardigan she was wearing.

The four people there were so happy to see each other.

- Excuse me sir, we need a bigger table please - the diva said.

-Hello there, how are you?, hope I'm not interrupting anything, I know you weren't expecting me - the blond said almost nervous.

-I found her at the same audition as me, isn't it weird - Blaine looking at Kurt and Rachel with a smile.

The brunette got up from her chair jumping and immediately hugged the girl in the dress as strong as she could and hiding her face in the blond hair. After the shorter girl realized that she almost killed the other one with that hug she stopped with it.

- Quinn, it has been a long time! look at you! you look stunning, I didn't know it was even possible for you to look better girl ... ohh Quinn I've missed you, I've missed you all guys

-Thank you Rachel, oohh I've missed you all too, I mean you are my family guys - the blond said.

The waiter came and move them into another and bigger table with 4 seats.

- So Blaine how was your audition today?- the diva started.

- I was pretty cool actually, I hope I can get the role, I really like that character.

The rest of the night turned pretty awkward because of the two guys flirting and only talking with each other, of course Rachel wanted her friend to be with her and talk with her, but she was having a good time looking at them so in love, and also she has the blond to talk with.

- Oh Quinn I'm so sorry we did not keep in touch as we promised, I was always too busy, It's been a year and a half and I still have the tickets you gave me - for the tone of her voice you can notice that she was really sorry about that.

- Don't worry Rachel, it's ok, you will have time to visit me someday don' make a big deal of that - with that sincere smile.

How could she always sound so, what was the word?.. uhhmm relaxed, pacific, mature?

- so Quinn I know you came for an audition but I mean what are you doing here? - she was really interested about the blonde life.

- As you know I'm studying acting and my professors are always saying to me that I could make it in the big screen or something, one of them just told me last week about this one so i decided to came, and that was when I found this handsome boy right here, we were talking, he invited me a drink and then he brought me here and here I am that was pretty much my story for today.

Both girls smiled together as they looked at the guys still flirting and then looking at them.

- Ok girls, we have been sitting for a long time, what do you think about walking around, I know we are tired but everithing gets better at night, please, please? - asking the girls

- Ok lets go then, I don't have problem with that, what about you Quinn?

- i don't have problem either so what are we waiting for - as everyone started walking.

The boys were walking in the front, laughing, taking hands and having fun, basically enjoying their company, as he girls were walking slower at the back just talking about their life.

- so what about you Rachel? How's life going? I mean no offense but i could barely recognize you at first look .

- I know it's been a hard time since I came here.

. I know Rachel, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, I know is weird to talk with someone you haven't seen in a while, but I care about you.

The blonde took Rachel's hand and at that contact the short girl started to talk.

- It's ok, the first 6 months were the hardest I was new here, looking for a new beginning, trying to give my best and trying to be the star I was at Lima, but everyone in here have the same goals as me, are talented as me and they fight as hard as me ... and I also have that complicated long distance relationship with Finn.- the girl took a breath - by the second semester I was tired so I ended that relationship when I knew that Finn was cheating on me.

- Ouch!

- yes I know but actually it was a relief for me but I get more stressed with school and that, so right now after becoming a zombie I'm just exhausted you know? of trying to be the best, of trying to shine in this city full of shiny lights and fighting all by myself, alone. - the girl ended with a big sigh.

- why didn't you called me?

-I though about it, but I was afraid Quinn, I mean, we weren't the best friends at school

Suddenly, the girls stopped at some random coffee shop and the blond pulled the other in.

-do you want anything, I pay - the taller girl said at the brunette as she looked at the menu, the other one just nodded.

- can I have two expresso latte and a big pretzel please?

after the girl paid the men gave them their snacks and they get out of the place, each with a cup of coffee in hand.

- I know everything I did in high school Rachel but when we graduated there I told you I wanted to be your friend, I changed, right know I don't have a little piece of that Quinn, you are not gonna see that girl in me anymore Rachel.

Rachel only looked down in silence as they keep walking.

- i think we lost them, I can't see them

- Don't worry, we can get them at the hotel, I know where are they staying - the blonde said - now give this thing another bite before it gets cold and you bite a rock instead of a pretzel- the girl tried to give her a bite of the pretzel but it just ended in the others mouth - sorry about that.

Rachel giggled a little bit trying not to laugh at her - so where are you staying?

- Actually I wasn't staying - she said, and the brunette smile faded - but as it's kind of late now to go, I'm taking Blaine's proposal and I'm gonna stay at his room, I mean is kind of obvious that those two are staying together tonight.

And she could see the girl smiling again.

The girls walked for 5 more minutes talking and laughing after they were at the hotel.

- we are here, do you want to call Kurt to make sure they are here first?

- yeah thank you.

_"Blaine and I were tired so we came here early i had fun today with you baby" - _she read at her phone

- They are already here, he said they were "tired" - as she moves their fingers to remark the word tired

- yeah "tired" I know what that means, so I know you weren't expecting to spend the night with me but I had a good night Rachel, ...I'm gonna be around here tomorrow so maybe I can give you a call

- Thank you for every thing Quinn, It was nice to see you today- as she hugged Quinn - give me a call if you need a NY tour guide ok?

And the girl turned around and walk as she texted something in her phone.

"_I hope you are having a good night, because I already had mine, I had a good day with you also"_


	4. Chapter 4: Sunday

_hello there it's been a hard weekend but here I am, As always thank you for reading this and please leave some reviews and comments, if you like it if you don't like it and any ideas are welcome :D_

_**Chapter 4: Sunday**_

The morning has come and with it the sunlight start to shine in the room, what time was it? was it late? she has never felt this relaxed since she arrived NY for the first time, she looked at the clock, 9 am, for the first time she was awake this early on weekend, this has to be a miracle. She look at her phone, no signs from kurt yet.

The girl stand up from her bed, take some clothes from the closet and get inside the bathroom and then the sound of water in her body.

She came out of the bathroom at 9:30 with a towel around her naked body and grab her phone.

**"Honey I'm so sorry about this but I'm not going to be able to be with you today, is just that Blaine is taking me to a date and I know I came here to see you, but you know I can't help with this, I hope you can forgive me please "**

Great, her weekend with her bestfriend was ruined for the bestfriend's almost boyfriends and his dates, great! she was already awake on a sunday, pretty early for a sunday and she's not going to see her friend because the friend has a date great!

**"Don't worry baby, it's ok I know you barely see eachother, go and have fun honey I'll be alright"**

Now she has nothing to do, is not that she had planned their day but at least she wasn't going to be alone and Kurt could give her an idea of what he wanted to do.

So, the girl get dress and go back to lay in her bed. she didn't realize that she was sleeping again till she could hear her cellphone vibration.

"**Hey Rachel, I don't know what are you doing today, hope you don't have plans today, maybe you do but at least I can try, I was wondering if you wanted to go to central park and do some biking or something -QUINN-" **

Quinn! why she didn't think in her before, they had a great time yesterday night so why not?, wait a second she didn't have her phone, how did Quinn get her phone, she can ask her later.

"**That sounds like something I would enjoy, so ok, see you at your hotel in like 10 minutes ok?"**

And as soon as she could she left her apartment and go on her way to Quinn's apartment wearing a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt, black shades and her hair in a pony tail.

It takes her 10 minutes when she was outside of the blonde hotel.

"**hey blondie, could you just come outside, I'm here waiting for you"**

And the blonde come out and meet the other one, she looked so pretty, jeans and a t-shirt were the thing she was wearing.

"hi Rachel, sorry for making you wait, I didn't hope you were coming, I mean I hope it but you has Kurt so, whatever, you know what I mean" the girl was kind of nervous.

"I know right, mmm, kurt texted me in the morning, he's busy, he has a date with Blaine today so, that's why he's not with me today, I realized in the morning that you didn't have my number, how did you get it?"

"I asked Kurt, when I arrived here last night, I mean in case I needed it"

" It's great that you are smart, in other way I would be bored and alone today" -the girl said looking down- " so, let's go walk and rent our bikes, I'm going to show you all Central park"

The girls walked laughing and talking about how kurt and blaine look so good together and saying that if someone mean to be with the love of his life, the universe is going to make them happen.

When they get their bikes they started to go around the park, in some moments Quinn went faster than her, and then she saw the blonde stopping and taking pictures of her, of the par, of everything.

"This is it Quinn we are here as you asked me, this is strawberry fields" said Rachel ponting at the little passage, Quinn told her on the way there she was a huge fan of "The Beatles" and their music and she wanted to visit that place at the park.

So they lay in the grass watching at the clouds, the trees, and the people letting flowers at the memorial for John Lennon, for like an hour.

"Don't you feel it?" the blonde said

"feel what?"

"that?, the peace in your soul? like nothing can hurt you in here?"

"now that you say that, I can feel it, I though it was because I was getting sleep"

"Oh shut up dummy, you are ruining my intern peace" the blonde said turning in the grass and now she was looking at the brunette with a big smile - "you have never heard The Beatles before right? how's that possible?"

" No, I've never, I don't know why but I think is just a band with over publicity, is kind of a geek boy band" and the girl stand up with a jump and run away of the place.

The taller girl followed her running till she get her.

"Oh, I can not believe you said that, thanks God, you ran, those people were going to kill you there, saying that in strawberry fields, you are such a badass, hahahahahahaha" the girl can't stop laughing

" hahahahahaha, I think I am, right?" the other girl was laughing harder

"Let's go I want to rent one of those boats in the lake" Qunn said while she grab the other's arm.

The girls parked their bikes and went to the place where the boats were and rented one.

They were having fun at the lake, there was a moment when the blonde just stand up and shout "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD"

"Shut up, you crazy girl, do you want to embarrass me? hahahahahahaha, you are freaking crazy hahahahahaha"

when the finished their round on the lake, they stopped to buy some ice bars.

"don't worry Rachel I pay another one for you, you have to refresh yourself is so hot today"

"thank you Quinn" with a big smile on her face and giving a bite to her ice bar "when you move here for your new acting role we have to do this more often"

"If i get the role, is not sure yet" the blonde also biting her ice bar

"you are going to get it I know it, you start to prepare your bags cuz you are going to be living here soon"

The girls went back to their bikes, it was time to return them and they haven't see all the park but if Quinn moves to the city they would have extra time to do that.

" you have been taking photos all day Quinn, don't you get tired of it?" Rachel says watching the girl turning on her camera one more time.

"actually I can be taking photos all day, if I feel inspired, is just a way to remember things, to express what are you feeling in that moment, years later when you see those pictures you can feel it again, now come here, I'm going to ask that man with the camera to take us a picture"- the girl walked to the man who was also taking pictures -"excuse me sir, would you mind to take us a picture please" and the girl give the man the camera.

They were pulling eachother to pose in front of the camera and basically doing some stupidities around and the man was taking pictures of every of their moves.

"thank you sir, excuse my friend right here, she's a dummy, she's going to be famous one day and she don't know how to pose correctly in a picture "

"It's ok, I think I could take good pictures of you together, you will love them" and the man gra his own camera and walked away.

"Hey Rachel I've got to go now, It's almost time, thank you for today"

"But what are you saying, I'm going with you to the bus station, so no goodbyes yet"

They walked with their arms in the other's all the way till they get to the bus station. but first they stopped at the bikes rental to return their bikes.

"So this is it Quinn, we are here" letting the blonde arm in the air.

"Thank you for all little dummy, I didn't expect to have such an amazing weekend, are those tears?" why are you crying? we are going to keep in touch, i promise to text you ok?" said the girl touching the other's cheek and cleaning Rachel's tears with her hand.

"Is just that I had the best weekend ever, since I get here, and I have no Friends, how do you know this is not going to be a one weekend friendship"

The blonde immediately hugged the brunette like her life depends on that hug.

"because I'll make it happen everyday"


	5. Chapter 5: Text, text, text

_hello there, I'm back, sorry for that but it was only a week. _

_As always I hope you like this chapter and please please please let me some reviews, It wont take more that 2 minutes. _

_Thank you all and keep reading._

_**Chapter 5 : Text, text, text**_

"excuse me, miss Berry, could you please stop using your cellphone in class?, you have been using it all the time" said the professor a little mad.

"sorry, is not going to happen again miss" - putting her cellphone back in her bag.

It's been 2 weeks since her reunion with kurt, Blaine and Quinn, Quinn, Quinn did I say Quinn?, nevermind, the two girls have been texting all day, seven days a week since the blonde left the city as she promised, of course Rachel wished that the blonde do what she promised but she never thought she actually will do it.

It's like they are becoming best friends so fast that she couldn't believe it, now you won't see the brunette without her cellphone in any moment she would be texting with a big smile on her face.

Since the first day after Quinn left she fells like a brand new girl with a best friend, I mean of course she has Kurt, but he's always busy and talking and thinking in blaine or with blaine and that doesn't work when she wants to talk with someone and that's almost all day.

So this 2 weeks Rachel has been sleeping late because she skypes with Quinn till 2 am, and she's waking up really early in the morning cuz Quinn texts her pretty early to make sure she don't over sleep, so for two weeks this new friendship is going pretty well.

**That teacher is a monster, I swear, and her class is so boring, I was so in zombie mode hahaha - R**

The brunette texted while she walks out of the classroom.

*brrrp*

**Sorry for get you in troubles with the monster teacher hahaha, Rachel "zombie" Berry how you dare to be texting in classes -Q**

walking as she reads the message.

**you are not getting me in troubles, Is not my fault I have this stalker that is texting me all day - R**

**A STALKER? wow, you must be scared don't you? -Q**

**Actually, I'm not, she is very cute and pretty, how can I be scared of such a sweetheart? - R**

**how do you know is a she? - Q**

**I don't know I just feel it - R**

**Stupid, be careful, you don't know what are the intentions of so much texting XD -Q**

Intentions? what did she say that? was Quinn flirting with her? no, no, no what was she thinking, of course she is not flirting, those are things best friends do right?

**I'll let you know if something happen, haahaha - R**

wait what? was she flirting back? nooo, she is being friendly with the blonde and that's all.

**ooohh Thank you, keep me updated with that, hey Rachel, is time for you to go to practice! - Q**

**Thank you, I'm going there, ttyl ok? - R**

**TTYL RACHEL :) - Q**

The girl walked all the way to the studio while she was texting so she was already there for rehearsals.

Rachel loved those conversations with Quinn, they said anything but talked with someone about anything makes her happy, actually it wasn't what makes her happy, it was the feeling of having someone you can talk with all day no matter what.

Finally 9 pm and rehearsals are over, Rachel left the studio 5 minutes after the class finished and walked home, when she get there, the girl put on her pj's and took her cellphone.

**Are you busy or tired? - R**

*brrrp*

**not at all - Q**

Yes!, she wasn't busy or tired at all so the can skype right? last time when they skyped one week ago they stood there till 4 am laughing of everything.

**skype? - R**

Her laptop immediately started ringing and she answer as she left her cellphone in her bed.

"Hello there!" - a very smiley face appeared in her screen.

"Quinnie! finally I get to see your lovely face again" - the brunette looked so exited

"It has been only 1 week dummy! is not that much, you drama queen! how was reahersal?"- the blonde pull her laptop closer.

"Same as every night.. exhausting, but pretty good, you know is my favorite part of the day, when i'm performing is like I'm myself again" - and you can see the spark in the brunette's eyes.

"That's because you were born to perform Rachel" - with that sincere smile in her face.

"Thanks, that's what I've always believe.. and how was your day?" - the brunette's eyes were looking at the screen in other direction but you can notice she was looking in direction of Quinn's eyes, is kind of weird to look straight at the camera.

"It was good were filming some scenes for a short film I' m starring in and after that we went we wanted to go to some coffee shop but we were all tired so we ended each going to our place."

" wow! a film festival? I love film festivals and you are starring OMG! your first role and you are starring!" - The girl was so exited.

" Is not a big deal, but I was wondering if you would like to come to the festival this weekend, you know every one can take some one to go with but all my friends are from here and all of them already have someone to go with, mom is not coming and now that you told me you like film festivals well? just if you are not busy" - the girl start to talk really fast and in a confusing way but she couldn't help it, she feels weird asking Rachel to come It's been just 2 weeks since they started to become kind of friends but she really wanted the other to come and she didn't want to be alone at the festival, and Rachel would be a good company.

"Let me think about that, you must be hungry right? cuz I am "- putting her hand in her stomach as a weird noise come out from it.

"yees Im pretty hungry, what are we having for dinner miss" - Quinn puts also her hand in her stomach.

"what do you think about a big nice and delicious bowl of cereal?" - Rachel was giggling in front of the screen

"That sounds pretty yummy, lets go"

Both girls stand up the bed and the disappear from each other computer.

So Quinn asked her if she wanted to go to her festival and the girl didn't know what to do, what did he prefer? stay at her apartment doing nothing or going and having a god weekend with Quinn?

Two minutes later the girls came back each with her own bowl of cereal with milk and sit again in her beds.

" I thought about it" - the brunette take her first cereal spoon - " pick me at the train station ... I' going"


	6. Chapter 6: New Heaven

_Hello, there:_

_as you going to notice I wasn't inspired and that's why it took me so long. It would be great if you give me ideas for the next chapters or whatever you wanna commenT or ask me about._

_I love you all and enjoy._

**Chapter 6: New Heaven**

It was Friday morning and Rachel was getting crazy, she have seen all the boutiques and she can not find any dress to wear at the festival, her train left at 4 and she still not find the freaking dress, why she had to say yes?

Ok, 1 hour later she was already going to her apartment with the dress in hand, ready to pack some clothes for the weekend and everything was good

Dress, checked, clothes, checked, underwear, checked, heels, checked, shoes, checked, personal cleaning sfuff , checked, ok, everything is in the baggage , it's time to go now.

Once she was at the train station, some nervous wave start to control her body, she was bitting her nails, shaking her leg, and walking around the place, and finally her train was announced, thanks good.

She get inside the train and took her cellphone.

**"guess who is going for the weekend to new heaven?" - R**

One minute later.

**"So my best friend is going to be with her new best friend all the weekend and you didn't invite me, I have to accept that I'm kind of jealous, but have fun there and say hi to that friends thief" - K**

It took her 2 hours in the train but she finally get to New Heaven and in the moment she get down of the train she saw her with a blue dress and that huge smile waiting for her.

-"Rachel!" you are here! finally ! - the blonde yelled at the short girl who was walking in her direction.

-"Quinnie! Baby! yes I'm here, you got me all for yourself the whole weekend!" - the girl just jumped in the blonde's arms

OOOHH, it feels so warm to be in that hug, Rache didn't want to to break this hug, it was like the blonde was her friend all this years, but she had to break the hug when she heard the other talking.

-"you must be hungry right?"- the brunette nodded - "ok, so we are going to my apartment first so you cant change or take a rest or whatever you want and then I'm taking you to dinner, I know this nice restaurant near there and it has vegan options"

Quinn took immediately Rachel's luggage and start walking till they get to a Toyota prius and the blonde opened it.

"you never told me you got a car"

"you never asked me if I had one"

"touché"

The two girls get inside of the car and in a few minutes they were already at Quinn's.

"Quinn this is a such a nice place, how do you pay for it? I mean I know that you're not talking to your parents so?" - Rachel asked while she try to get out of the car.

"uuhmm, mom and dad pay for it, as long as i don't visit them or call them or make any contact with them" - Rachel could see a tear drooping of Quinn's eyes, but Qunn quickly clean it and fake a smile - " I mean is not that bad for me, I don't want to visit them either, and I have a place to stay for free, let's go inside"

Quinn's place was so different of Rachel's, Quinn was so neat and clean, She has her walls covered with pictures, all the place smelled like vanilla and strawberries just like Quinn, The blonde also has a lot of books, Quinn's place was a different world.

"Ok so, I'll wait till you say you are ready, I let your stuff in your room" and the blonde jumped to the sofa.

The little diva took a shower and changed her clothes, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a black cardigan.

"Quinn, I'm ready and I'm starving, let's go" -the brunette yelled from her room and Qunn stand up in a pair of seconds.

The girls walked till they get to a nice restaurant two blocks away. They took a table at the terrace and Quinn offered to help Rachel with her chair, pushing her closer to the table. It was kind of awkward actually, any of the girls know what to talk about, their friendship was easier texting than in real life. So Quinn started to talk.

- "I'm so glad you are here for the festival, no one was coming with me, so having you here is great. You will love it tomorrow, you'll see, it's going to be a Red carpet and all" - The blonde was trying to not look nervous.

"I'm gonna be next to you all day, since I don't know anyone but you" - the brunette said with a smile

And after that everything goes to normal, like a normal pair of friends laughing and giggling all the night and one hour later they were out of the restaurant. The two girls were walking around for about another hour talking about their old years at the Glee Club, watching the sunset and then looking the stars in the sky and just being fools, after all that they went to Quinn's.

"And, what do you think about watching a movie, I mean I don't have any other idea of what to do and don't want to go bed yet" - Quinn asked the other girl.

"That's a perfect idea, let me put my Pj's on and I'll be back here"

Rachel went to the other room and opened her baggage on the bed, she look, and look and look again and nothing.

"Quinn, I have a problem, I didn't bring my pajamas" - the brunette yelled from her room to the living room.

"So, what, you can sleep naked If you want" - the face of the brunette appears at the door all red - "are you being serious?"

"I'm joking dummy, but If you want you can do it, I have seen a lot of naked women , so don't worry about it, I can deal with it" - the brunette's face get even more red .

"lots of naked women?" -staring at the blushed blonde.

"That's none of your business and you can take one of mines" - Quinn answered immediately.

"Do you have a long sleeve one and pants please, I'm a little bit cold"

Rachel stood there still thinking about the "lots of naked women" and then something hit her in the face, when she looked the floor the pajamas were took them and hold them to her chest, strawberry and vanilla.

She came out of the room wearing the pants and the long sleeve t-shirt but it was Quinn size and that means it was kind of big for her.

As soon as the other girl saw her, she started to laugh out loud, the blonde was already wearing a little pair of shorts and a tank top as a pajama and she was laying on the couch.

"Sorry, Rachel but you look so funny and cute, I couldn't help with it, come here and sit with me , the movie is about to start" - as she moves to make her a place.

"What movie is?"

"The Little mermaid" - and the blonde started to blush.

"You are such a Baby girl"

"What! is my one of my favorites, now shut up and let me watch the movie.

They didn't stay that quiet all night, as soon as the first song started both of them were singing along , and all the songs after that too, so it was a pretty fun night, singing, eating junkie food and dancing around and at the time the movie was over, they were already sleeping one next to the other on the couch.

And tomorrow is going to be a better day.

* * *

**Thank you, and don't forget to leave a Review please ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy and Wild

_HEY THERE! So sorry if is late, i was in exams and stuff, I wasn't inspired enough and that, I work very hard for this episode so i hope you like it._

_Please you would help me a lot if you just take a few seconds of your life and leave a review down here, ask me things, give me ideas, tell me what you like and what you don't like please. I will love you forever if you do it :)_

_Hope you like this chapter_

**Chapter 7: Crazy and Wild**

What time was it? and when did she fall asleep? and the she remembered the funny night she had with the blonde, by the way where was she?, She could remember feeling a body next to her at night and holding it when she started to feel cold but now the body wasn't there, next to her.

She stood of the couch and went to check the room, the bed was clean, like no one would had slept on it, she checked the other bedroom and it was the same.

Her heart just jumped out of her chest when she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes, after a few seconds she pulled off the hands of her eyes and turned around.

- "Quinn! Where were you?"- the brunette said gently.

-"you were so asleep that I didn't wanted to woke you up till I came back, I'm sorry, I went for some breakfast at the "starbucks" , your coffee is in the kitchen if you want it, I just came back so is still hot and I bought you a vegan sandwich"- the blonde smiled at her, and they walked together to the table.

-"what time is it? and since what time are you awake? and why didn't you wake me up?" - as she started to drink the coffee and bite her sandwich

- "Is 12 o'clock, i woke up at 8 went to run around the block... let me think came back , did some stuff for the festival presentation, took a shower and went for the breakfast, I took mine there and I didn't woke you up because I tried but you didn't even care, so I let you sleep more, I thought you were a morning person, weren't you?"

-" Thank you for the breakfast and for letting me sleep, ...Umm I haven't been a morning person in such a long time, something is wrong with me since I get to NY" - her face was loosing her shine, and then it comes back again -" so I know is late so at what time does the festival starts and what do i have to do?"

- " I have to go to a pair of interviews at 1 and the festival starts at 5, so you can go with me to the interviews, is not going to be long I promise, after the interviews we can go and get something to eat and came back to get dress, is that ok with you, today is going to be a busy but wonderful day" - the blonde ended excited .

- "OK, so let me take a shower quickly and I be ready to go"- she stood up of the table and took the blonde face and kissed her cheek, and after that she walked to her room.

Twenty minutes later the blonde were still amazed and a short brunette was standing again in front of her

"well I'm ready, so, let's go"

Both girls arrived at the interviews salon and a pair of the staff members offered Rachel a seat, so she could see every of Quinn's movements.

They asked Quinn about the short film, about the directors, about school, about her life, her friends and a lot of other random stuffs, that was Quinn's first interview ever and Rachel didn't knew how she could answer every question so gently, polite, smart and perfectly, in some moments when they were fixing technical stuff the blonde looked at the dive and made funny faces in sign that she was bored and tired of all of that, and 1 hour later they were done with the interviews.

-"wow, you were great there Quinn, I'm really impressed, you must be tired and hungry right?, lets go to eat" - the blonde just nodded and both of them walked outside till a tall and skinny brunette stopped them.

-"hey Quinn!, are you going later to the festival right?, did someone tell you we are having and after party at "SODA"? - the girl was wearing a pair of very red skinny jeans, black boots and a withe T-shirt without a bra..

-"Hey Jordan! - Quinn got closer and hugged the girl and then hold her by her waist - Ohh thanks for remind me that, I almost forgot about the party and yes I guess I'll see you later there" - they kissed each other cheeks for goodbye.

-" Hey Quinn, I'm dying to see what are you wearing tonight"- and that made the blonde blush.

-"Who was she Quinn?"- The blonde almost forgot about the diva next to her.

- "uummm...She was Jordan, she's my co-star at the short film and she also used to be my flatmate on my freshman year."- The blonde answered very fast and nervously. - "I'm such a bad host, I forgot to introduce you with her, she's one of the few friends I have here.

They were to take their lunch immediately after that and 30 minutes later they were getting ready at Quinn's.

It was 4:30 and Quinn was waiting ready to go in her green low neck dress when the brunette appeared at her room's door, she looked amazing, stunning, gorgeous with a withe low back and short dress and her straightened hair up in a ponytail.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Rachel... Im worrying about you stealing the spotlight" - the brunette just blushed.

"Thank you, and now, let's go, we are going late" - taking the blonde's hand and pulling her to the door with a big smile.

The girls arrived at the Campus and the diva was starting to feel nervous, she was walking very fast and in a moment she stopped holding Quinn's hand.

-"Quinn, I don't know why I'm this nervous, I mean is your festival not mine, but I don't know anyone here, please don't let me alone , please"

-"Rachel I asked you to come, you will be next to me all night and you will be the first one I'll hug if they give me the award, is just a short film, is just a little red carpet, relax"

They walked straight down the hallway, it was a little event, but it was their first one, even walk that little hallway scares them, people where taking pictures and the brunette was walking next to Quinn and holding her arm.

-"Quinn is that your new girlfriend?, what happened with jordan Quinn?, your girl is hot Quinn!, Quinn who is the girl you are with?, what a date did you bring here!"- the dive hear voices around them.

-"why are they asking that Quinn?, they think I'm your girlfriend Quinn!" - the diva asked.

-"I don't know Rachel, I guess they think that because everyone comes here with their dates, so"- the blonde was looking to other side hiding her face while she answered to Rachel.

-" Hey! here you are "gummy", did you came alone? - Rachel recognized this girl from early morning, Jordan. The tallest brunette was wearing a white suit woth black heels and her long hair was up also in a ponytail, her withe skin looked so perfect and her lips were so red with that lipstick she was wearing, all of she looked perfectly, nothing was wrong about her.

-"No, actually I came with this pretty Lady over here, this is Rachel, she's a good friend of Lima"- Rachel heard Quinn's voice and she turned her face immediately to the the other girl to see her

-"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm rachel, and you are? Jordan right?"

- "Yes, nice to meet you too Rachel, every Quinn's friend is my friend too, we have to go to our seats by the way"

The took their seats and the ceremony started, after a musical number and a speech gived for the principal the y started to show the short films, there she was, Quinn, her short film was about about the typical excesses of a university student, sexual exploration, drugs, drunkenness and how after all of that she became a serious adult, there she was Quinn being and addict, there she was Quinn being drunk and there she was Quinn making out with the girl who was sitting next to them.

After the showed all the short films, the judges announces Quinn's short film as the winner, everything was really fast, the blonde hugged both of the girls who were sitting next to her and took the award without saying a word, she was so nervous that she forgot so say thanks or whatever. And as soon as the realized the festival was over.

They left and went straight to "SODA" and once there, they ask for a table. The girls were drinking, talking, dancing and having a good time. At some moments the shorter brunette looked at the girls and they were holding hands or the other brunette get to closer to her friend but Quinn just looked at other way and pulled Jordan off. Well, she was Quinn's friend at the campus so maybe she was a little jealous of her.

-"I'm going to the restrooms, anyone else?" Jordan asked at the both girls in front of her.

-"I think I'm going too"- the blonde looked how the two brunettes disappeared at the restrooms' door.

Ten minutes later Quinn was a little anxious because her friends were still in the restrooms, but in a moment she saw the two girls walking out there in her direction.

She looked at Rachel and she didn't like what she saw, the girl was barely walking with her eyes lost, the girl was lost, with her arm on Jordan's waist, jordan wasn't walking straight but at least she wasn't as bad as Rachel.

The short girl hands were bleeding, her clothes were a mess, her hair was undone, everything was just not right.

- "we have to go out of here, she broke a mirror and some girls inside saw us, we have to go now Quinn, she also hit a girl by accident, let's go" - jordan was already taking their purses and stuff.

-"give me your car's keys, you can not drive like that, you are staying at mines, lets go, NOW!"- the blonde said that very serious and took Rachel by her waist to help her walk.

They walked to the club's parking lot very fast, without even paying their drinks, no one on the club noticed that,

- "Quinn, Quinnie, baby, YOU ARE GORGEOUS! have you ever had wild girls sex experience, cuz I feel so lonely, we can try, you are my best friend you know! I have been with a pair of girl at NYADA, you know! They were great but they were not as stunning as you are my friend... I can't walk anymore! jordan, Jordan don't you think my friend here is the most wonderful girl ever? you can't find someone like her around, OHH GOSH Jordan! you are a fucking slut! but you are gorgeous too! and you tasted her, in that movie of you! you were with her, naked! JORDAN YOU ARE A LUCKY WOMAN!" - the brunette was talking without stop, and she was also trying to pull the blonde's face closer to her.

- "SHUT UP RACHEL, PLEASE! you don't know what are you saying" - a tear just dropped of one of the blonde's eyes -"just stop, please, I don't wanna hear you anymore, shut up now till we get home.

They get to the car and helped rachel to get in the back seat, she fell in just as a dead body, and the others girls get into the car.

Quinn was driving in silence and Jordan was staring at her. She tried to take the blonde hand, but Quinn just get off her hand of Jordan's way, The blonde turned her head and looked at Jordan with a serious face.

-"I didn't Knew you were together Quinn, you never told me anything, how could I knew it, please forgive me" - Jordan was begging.

-"We are not together Jordan! that's the point, she is my friend, I should protect her like I protect you, she is my fucking friend Jordan! didn't you think in that!

-"Well, it wasn't my intention, ok?"

-"What did you tell her?"- no answer-"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER GOD SAKE?

-"Nothing, I didn't say anything about you or me or both of us, is that what are you asking?

- "good"

-"God, Quinn she's your friend, she should know don't you think, you are lying to her!"

-"She's not ready yet, she can not know yet JORDAN, what did you give her? why is she like this?"

- "She's drunk, she was drunk already when we went to the restrooms"

-"You know what i mean ... and THIS ... is not just drunkenness" - the blonde was pointing at Rachel at the back seat, who was sitting now, going side to side with her lost eyes.

-"Well, maybe I give her a line or two, you know that's my thing, but just because she asked me for"- the car stopped, they were already at Quinn's -"but right after I gave her 2 lines, she took more, and a pair of pills, I don't know what kind of pills were those, bur she started to act like crazy she went to the mirror and hit it with her fist and a girl who was going out of the toilet too and in that moment I took her out"

"help me to carry her till the bedroom" - Quinn wasn't even looking at her.

It was 6 in the morning and Quinn didn't realized how late it was until they put Rachel in her bed and she looked the time.

"There's other thing I didn't tell you Quinn, I see how you look at her, I know Quinn, is not just a friend, is not like me, that's why I need you to forgive me first for what I did, please Quinn, please, I really love you and I can't be without your forgiveness, please"

"Look Jordan I know what are you trying to say, I get it, and maybe I will forgive you with time, but right now is not the moment ok? you don't have to say more, I get it. Now please, go to sleep, you must be tired"

"you know what! Is not my fault, is not my fault and is not fair that YOUR FRIEND WAS SUCH A WILD AND CRAZY SLUT QUINN!"- Jordan was yelling at her now.

Quinn walked to face the brunette and she just slapped her without advice.

"Go to sleep now Jordan, I'm tired, you can stay in my bed"- said Quinn as calm as she could.

"aren't you coming?"

"no, not tonight, go to sleep and i want you to leave tomorrow pretty early in the morning"

The brunette went to the room and closed the door and that was how the night ended.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT JORDAN?

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE ACHELE?ABOUT RACHEL? ABOUT QUINN?

ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW JUST ASK ME XD

**PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS AND MAKE ME HAPPY 3**


End file.
